


Just The Way You Are

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 4, Karaoke, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, music inspired, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: How about one where Mickey hasn't come out yet and Mandy makes them go to karaoke and Ian sings to mickey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 4: Jukebox (song inspired works)
> 
> Sorry this is a day late but I had a lot of shit on my mind and to do yesterday. Hope you enjoy this :)  
> Day 5 will be posted later on tonight once it's written.  
> And again, there will be no update on 'He's the man' today, we will see you next week!

Mickey has been seeing Ian for a few years now, to the knowledge of no one but the two of them. Well, apparently Lip knows, but he won’t be a problem, Ian assured him of that. Mickey hasn’t told anyone. How could he when his siblings had the same upbringing as him under a tyrant, homophobic, racist, psychotic father? Mandy could be someone to tell since she’s best friends with Ian but he doesn’t want her to know. He can’t have her know. Not yet anyway.  
  
  
Mandy has suspected her brother of banging her best friend for a while now. All of a sudden they started hanging out and not only from them working together. Though, they don’t work together anymore. They hang out at their place before Mandy’s even home. She didn’t think anything of it at first but when she saw how much time they spent together, how obviously they flirted even though they tried to be subtle, and how flushed Ian would get whenever they were sitting so close together.  
  
She was hanging out with Mickey when Ian came over. She wanted to do something that night and have some fun.  
  
“Let’s go to karaoke tonight,” Mandy says once Ian’s settled in between the two siblings.  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says.  
  
“Karaoke?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, why not? We can get wasted and sing our hearts out,” Mandy says, “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”  
  
“Whattya say, Mick?” Ian asks turning his head to look at Mickey. Mandy doesn’t say anything about it.  
  
“Fucking fine,” Mickey says. “But we start drinking now before we go. I ain’t walking in there sober.”  
  
“Fine by me,” Mandy says getting up to get some liquor.  


* * *

  
They get to the karaoke bar and there’s a bunch of people. It’s not too crowded so they’re able to get a table. They order some drinks and Mandy goes up to sign herself up for something with Ian.  
  
They sing some Backstreet Boys together, Mickey rolling his eyes at them the whole time but smiling nonetheless.  
  
Ian’s pretty damn buzzed and signs himself up to sing. He’s sitting next to Mickey, by themselves (Mandy’s in the washroom), and he turns to  whisper in his ear. “You look so good tonight, Mick.”  
  
“You’re drunk, man,” Mickey says with a laugh.  
  
Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s inner thigh and rubs there slightly. “Yeah but that doesn’t matter. You still look so good. Gonna fuck you so good later.”  
  
“Mmm, you fuckin’ better,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
They pull away from each other when Mandy joins them and soon enough Ian’s going up on stage to sing.  
  
More like serenade.  
  
Just the way you are by Bruno Mars starts playing and Ian starts singing while looking at Mickey.  
  
“When I see your face,” Ian sings looking back at Mickey. “There’s not a thing that I would change. Cause you’re amazing, just the way you are.”  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes at him but smiles just when Ian sings about his amazing smile.  
  
Mandy watches them the whole time and can’t help but smile at these two disgustingly cute lovebirds. Ian comes back off the stage and plops back into the seat between Mandy and Mickey.  
  
Mickey says, “Great fuckin’ choice, moron.”  
  
“I thought it was pretty damn perfect actually,” Ian says winking at him.  
  
“God, you two are so fucking cute, stop,” Mandy says.  
  
“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asks her.  
  
“Oh please, Mick, I’ve known for a while that you two are together,” Mandy says. “Plus, Ian serenading you with Bruno Mars was a dead fucking giveaway.”  
  
“How did you find out?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Not like you guys are subtle,” Mandy says. “I don’t give a shit. Just wish you guys told me.”  
  
“We’re sorry, but you know how he is,” Ian says pointing to Mickey with his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
“Fuck you,” Mickey says pushing Ian’s shoulder slightly.  
  
The three of them stayed a little longer. All singing together at one point. When they got back to the Milkovich house, Ian went into Mickey’s bed with him without even having to pretend to stay with Mandy till she fell asleep.  
  
“It’s nice that she knows,” Ian says as he cuddles up to Mickey after he made good on his promise to fuck him good.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey says letting Ian wrap his long arms around him.  
  
“I love you, Mick,” Ian says kissing the back of his ear.  
  
“I love you too,” Mickey says putting his hand over Ian’s.  
  
“Just the way you are,” Ian says even softer than before, head resting in between Mickey’s head and his shoulder.  
  
Mickey chuckles lowly but pushes even closer to him. “Just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
